nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wrong Crowd
is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season and the ninety-sixth overall. Synopsis Down in the caverns, the Reds plan strategy: Donut will stand back and play the grenadier, while the other Reds will perform a frontal assault. However, Donut suggests that they call Vic for reinforcements. Sarge is unable to reach Vic on the radio, but Simmons, hearing his words echo, goes to search for the echo's source. Sarge finally manages to contact Vic, and briefly explains the situation. At the Red Base, Tucker and Tex have Church at gunpoint. Back in the caverns, Simmons traces the echo back to the computer, just as Vic hangs up on Sarge. He deduces that the computer is interfering with their radios, but Sarge orders him to report back so they can begin the assault on Blue Base. At Red Base, Church insists that he is not O'Malley, but Caboose claims that Sheila told him O'Malley was inside Blue Leader. However, Church reminds Tex that "I was never officially promoted to Blue Leader anyway! That's...oh, no." In the caves, Doc and Sister have just asked Lopez how he got here. They are interrupted, however, by the Green Alien who interrogated Grif and a blue-armored human. The human greets them with a cheery "Hi there! I don't believe we've met. I'm Captain Butch Flowers, and this is my friend." Sister responds, wondering if she was sent here to replace him. O'Malley's voice, coming from Flowers, says to Junior, "I've been waiting a very, very long time to meet you." TranscriptRoosterTooths.com Fade in on the underground cave Sarge: And then Donut will use all our grenades to bombard the base, while we move forward in an advanced cover-fire formation. Grif: Got it. And nobody hurts Sister. That's my job. Simmons: Why does Donut get to stay on the sidelines? Sarge: Because, he's got a great arm. Heh, he coulda gone pro. Donut: It comes from years of tossing. Sarge: And as discussed, in the event that we are cornered and no other options exist, Donut will make sure to save at least four grenades, one for each of you. And two for Grif. Donut: Anyone have a preference of Frag or Sticky? Tell me now, I don't want any complaining later on. Simmons: Frag, no wait Sticky. Grif: Surprise me. Simmons: I'm gonna change back to Frag. Donut: Hey Sarge, have you thought about calling for reinforcements? Like when we called for the ship. Grif: You mean the ship that crushed you while bringing more blue soldiers? Yeah maybe we shouldn't do that. Sarge: It's worth a shot. They owe us one now. Radio sounds, and as Sarge speaks there's an echo in the cave Sarge: Come in Command. Are you there? Vic, are you there? Come in! Is this thing on? Simmons: Does anybody hear that echo? Donut: Yeah, we're in a cave Simmons. Caves echo. Duh. That's how bats navigate. Simmons: No, it seems like it's coming from back the way we came. Grif: Did you say bats, what bats? Were you talking about bats? Donut: Um, just, bats in general. Grif: Don't bullshit me dude, I heard bats. Vic: Hehehey, rojo amigo. What's goin' awn? Sarge: Vic, we need help! The Blues have executed a brilliant plan, and it looks like we've fallen for it perfectly. No doubt they're celebrating at our very own base as we speak. Cut to Red Base, where Tex is celebrating by threatening Church's life. She's so cheerful Tex: Don't move. Tucker: Ooh, busted! Kill him Tex, I've got fifty-to-one odds if his next death is caused by anyone but Caboose. Back to Sarge Sarge: We're going to die if we don't get some help over here Vic. Vic: Uh hey dude it's Vic Junior. We already covered that. Sarge: Hrr, Vic Junior. We're going to die if we don't get some help over here. Vic: Okay dude, calm down, take a chill pill. If you don't have a chill pill take one of those chill strips, you put it on your tongue it dissolves, chill. I'll try to help, but someone's been here monkeying with my equipment. Just give me a second and I'll- oh, no oh man, I gotta go bye, try to win. Sarge: Hello? I don't hear any hold music. Please don't transfer me to India. Hello? Cut to another part of the cave, with Sarge's words echoing in it Sarge: Vic Junior. We're going to die if we don't get some help over here. Vic: Okay dude, calm down, take a chill pill. If you don't have a chill pill take one of those chill strips, you put it on your tongue it dissolves, chill. I'll try to help, but someone's been here monkeying with my equipment. Just give me a second and I'll- Simmons: Hello? Hello. Who's there? Vic: Oh, no oh man, I gotta go bye, try to win. Simmons: Who's talking down here? Hello? Sarge: Oh, yes I'm still here Vic. We need help! Simmons: Sarge? Sarge: Simmons, is that you? Simmons: Yyyes? Sarge: What the- do you work at Command now? When were you promoted? Simmons: I don't work at Command, you called me here. It looks like this monitoring equipment is interfering with our radios. Or something. Sarge: Diabolical. Well get yer keester back here. Red Command is useless. Grif: There's a newsflash. Sarge: Shut up Grif. Grif: Did that order come from Command? Sarge: In fact it did. And they also ordered my foot to report up your ass on the double! On the screen Simmons is watching, Sarge runs across and beats on Grif Simmons: I can't believe I donated organs for this fucking war. The screen changes to Red Base, which we slickly switch to Church: Tex I am not O'Malley. Tex: Bullshit. It all makes sense now. You were the one that told Gary where we were, you were the one that wanted me to disable Sheila by moving her to the ship, and you wanted the ignition coil once I'd removed it. Church: That's all coincidental. It doesn't make me evil. Just makes me a bad leader. Tex: Why would Caboose tell me it was you? Church: You're getting information from Caboose. Caboose: (over the radio) Thaaat's right. Church: Dude, I'll tell you what. If you get me killed again, I gotta tell ya, this time I'm gonna be a little pissed. Caboose: Sheila told me that O'Malley might be inside Blue Leader. Tex: And that's you. Church: Sheila's crazy, remember? Besides I was never officially promoted to Blue Leader anyway. That's... Oh no. Cut to Doc and Sister back in their cave Doc: So that's how you got here Lopez? What a strange, yet totally believable story. Lopez: Who's that guy? The camera pans left to reveal someone in blue with a teal alien Blue Soldier: Hi there. I don't think we've met. I'm captain Butch Flowers. And this, is my friend. Sister: Hi nice to meet you! Hey, wait, wasn't I sent here to replace you? Junior: Honnnk? Flowers: Hey there little guy. I've been waiting a very, very long time to meet you. Muhuhuhuha, muhohohoho, muahahahahaaa. Video 432px References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5